


one-way road, no turning back

by hyengold



Series: i don't know where we are, but it's paradise [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, confidentgay!minho??, haha i think my grammar is off, i sincerely did not mean to make jisung this dorky, jisung's not actually hurt he's just a coward, kind of hurt/comfort??, minho's kind of a thirsty hoe in this one oops, panickedgay!jisung, this fic contains one singular kiss again i'm sorry, thunderstorms boom crash, we shall never know, written on a plane so you can bet it's gonna be strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/pseuds/hyengold
Summary: He debates it for a while. Should he go? Should he disturb Minho and curse him to accompany Jisung for the rest of his sleepless night? Or should he just stay here and wait the storm out? Wouldn't be the first time he's fallen asleep this late.An especially tremorous one rings in Jisung's ears and he decides, yes, he definitely needs human company if he's going to get any shut-eye tonight.





	one-way road, no turning back

**Author's Note:**

> basically what happened:  
> me, on the plane: wow i'm so bored  
> me: hey it's raining  
> me: iS THAT LIGHTNING  
> me:  
> me, an hour later, with another completed oneshot: okay
> 
> also, this is a continuation of my other fic, one kiss is all it takes, so you should go check that out first before you read this one! it's quite essential if you want to understand this

How did this even start again?  
  
Heck, Jisung doesn't know.  
  
Alright, so that's a lie, he knows exactly what was the catalyst of this entire situation, but after that... it just kind of went to hell. Not really in that sense, because Jisung thinks he kind of likes this, but maybe he shouldn't? Maybe he shouldn't be liking this? Yeah, it's that kind of hell.  
  
He liked his first kiss. He liked his first kiss a lot, even though it was just meant to be taken by someone close to him and someone he wouldn't regret giving it to years into his future (hey, it's not the v-card but a first kiss is such a symbol of innocence and purity, it should be _treasured)_ . At first, he didn't know if Minho liked it too. They didn't touch the topic for a couple of weeks (it was the furthest thing from awkward, though, they just continued on like always after that night, is that normal?). And, whenever Jisung looked questioningly in reply to Minho's almost invasive stares, he always came up with a convincing excuse, like "there's sauce on your mouth" or "no, I was just looking at the thing really close to your lips", and Jisung's all-time not-favourite, "you look stupid".  
  
Still, Jisung said "couple of weeks", right? The thing (yes, the Thing, and Jisung refuses to call it otherwise) happened again, after two weeks. It's a dark and stormy night...  
  
No, really, it _is_ actually a dark and stormy night. Rain pounds relentlessly down, on trees, on sidewalks, on roads, on roofs, especially that last one, since it is insanely annoying. Lightning streaks across the sky like horses wrapped in a crazy amount of blue fairy lights, followed closely by thunder, clapping, booming thunder, deafening and causing objects to subtly vibrate but not enough to cause a scene. It's enough to scare Jisung though. Really bad. He hates loud noises _so_ much.  
  
Usually he would just plug his headphones in and fall into an uneasy 2PM-induced sleep, but his dumb ass left those headphones at school. On the top right corner his desk. Jisung's accidentally left countless things there, and only now is he paying the true price for it. There's one sole piece of good news though: his parents are in Shanghai for a business summit. Meaning: he's at Minho's house, because the Lees are lifesavers and the absolute saviors of his wellbeing.  
  
He debates it for a while. Should he go? Should he disturb Minho and curse him to accompany Jisung for the rest of his sleepless night? Or should he just stay here and wait the storm out? Wouldn't be the first time he's fallen asleep this late.  
  
An especially tremorous one rings in Jisung's ears and he decides, yes, he definitely needs human company if he's going to get any shut-eye tonight.  
  
As soon as there's a lapse in the neverending chain of loud noises, Jisung quickly counts to three under his breath before scrambling out of bed as fast as possible and dashing towards the door. Then dashing back to his bed to get his pillow.  
  
He hastily makes his way to Minho's room, which is just a few feet away from his own but every second out there feeling exposed is a second too long. When he opens the door with a slight creaking noise, he finds Minho fast asleep, curled up neatly in a near-fetal position, blanket covering him up to his neck. Lucky jerk.  
  
He pads up to Minho's bed, wincing as another clap of thunder shakes the skies. "Hyung," he says, prodding Minho's shoulder. "Hyung," he says louder, shaking his shoulder now.  
  
At the fifth shake Minho finally stirs. "Uh?" he says coherently. "Sungie?"  
  
"Hyung," Jisung murmurs. "Sorry about this, um-"  
  
"What're you here for?" Minho asks sleepily, and _okay_ , Jisung thought he heard Minho's morning voice, but apparently that does not entail Minho's in-the-dead-of-night voice. It's kind of low, a lot lower than Minho's usual pitch, which means it's not really _that_ low, but still, it's different enough to send small shivers down Jisung's spine, whatever those mean. Also, it's husky, probably from several hours without water. Double the shivers. _Sure_ , Jisung thinks, _must be the thunderstorm freaking the crap out of me._  
  
"You're not planning on murdering me, right?" Minho's voice brings Jisung back to the present. "If you are, make sure all my things go to my cats. They're the only ones who stayed loyal to me in the end."  
  
"What would they do with a bunch of random bundles?" Jisung temporarily forgets his fear to question skeptically. Then yet another roll of thunder, and a very obvious flinch.  
  
Minho moves over in his bed, enough to make. barely enough space for a Jisung-sized person. "Come here," he invites, and Jisung gratefully slides under the covers, snuggling into his pillow as he faces Minho. "And, I dunno, what _would_ Soonie and Doongie do with my stuff... kill themselves probably," he jokes. "Soonie would eat too much food and Doongie would probably strangle himself with my clothes."  
  
"Sounds about right," Jisung agrees, finally feeling a little safer with someone by his side. But he can't help the cower that comes when a crackle, not even a clap, a cacophonic _crackling_ of thunder echoes through the room. He so happens to cower closer to Minho's warmth, naturally seeking physical comfort, and, bless Minho's heart, physical comfort is what he gets.  
  
Minho immediately places a protective hand on Jisung's forearm. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay. Hyung's here, alright? It's okay," he mutters and Jisung can't tell if it's just delirious sleepy ramblings or the Real, Conscious Minho. He couldn't care less, honestly, he doesn't feel as terrified anymore and he can hear Minho's breathing right in front of him, giving him a focal point to concentrate his attention on, instead of having it scattered all over the place, paranoid and constantly wondering when the next thunderclap would come.  
  
And then-  
  
Then-  
  
Minho, for some absurd reason, cups Jisung's face, his hand is really warm. Deja vu strikes Jisung's mind instantly. But he doesn't move, in fact he doesn't think he _can_ move anymore. It's like he's paralysed.  
  
A soft rustling sound, and Minho moves forward, gently capturing Jisung's lips with his own.  
  
_Ahhhhhhh_ , a small voice at the back of his head yells.  
  
His lips barely make contact with Jisung for more than a few seconds before he's drawing back again, but the hand remains. "Don't be scared, okay?" he murmurs.  
  
_AHHHHHH_ , that voice at the back of his head yells louder.  
  
Jisung nods numbly and burrows deeper into the pillow. He can _feel_ his heartbeat racing, like a rubber ball bouncing against his ribcage- actually that's not a good analogy. But it really feels like that, and _oh god, oh my god, oh my GOD_ . Jisung tries to think of something else other than that, but nothing helpful pops up, just more general screaming sounds and maybe an explosion or two somewhere in there. So Jisung just gives up because after the mess caused by the kiss, Jisung can feel sleep creeping up behind his eyelids. Is Minho some sort of sorcerer? Does he need a kiss to work his magic?  Hell if Jisung knows.  
  
At any rate, he muses as sleep overtakes him at last, he's never going to look at thunderstorms the same way again, for sure.  
  
(And, Jisung doesn't know this yet, but this is just the start of the hellstorm that's headed straight for him.)

**Author's Note:**

> so yes this will (hopefully) be an ongoing series of mine, have fun  
> no, this won't really have any heavy angst because i came up with this in like less than a day, of course it isn't going to have heavy angst, that takes PLANNING
> 
> maybe once i've finished everything i'll just compile it into one gigantic work?? we'll see how it goes
> 
> now it's 6am in singapore and my landed-at-3am ass is starting to forget which way is left and which is right. goodnight!


End file.
